MNCIS
by Lucillia
Summary: Gibbs and team run into their Wizard counterparts from another universe.
1. Odd Arrivals

It was probably a testament to the number of strange situations that they had been in that Gibbs and his team didn't panic when people who looked just like them except for the fact that they were wearing clothes that seemed to have come straight from a fantasy novel and carrying wands appeared out of nowhere. They did raise their firearms the instant the other team raised their wands though.

"Polyjuice?" the wand wielding Ziva asked.

"Possible, but if so why would they be dressed completely differently and using guns instead of wands? That, and their arrival didn't resemble Apparition or Portkey." the wand wielding Gibbs asked.

"This area is magically unstable much like that area that is called the Bermuda Triangle. There have been reports of doppelganger sightings dating back centuries. It is possible that they are doubles from another universe that have traveled here, or we have traveled to their universe." the wand wielding McGee said.

"Gee, thanks McGeek." the wand wielding DiNozzo said.

It was at that time that Ducky broke the standoff by showing up rather late, both in the Coroner's van and on a magic carpet. It was obvious that there was still a job to be done and since there was only one body, it fell to one of the teams to do it. Ducky would be examining the corpse soon, and while he yelled at Jimmy Palmer for his abysmal sense of direction before he did so, both teams paired off simultaneously deciding to see exactly how alike their counterparts were.


	2. The Gibbses

Gibbs stared at his counterpart who had wandered in from another universe. When he'd heard the explanation for why the other team was wearing robes and carrying wands, he couldn't believe it. There was apparently a world out there where he was a wizard and had attended Harry Potter's Alma Mater.

"I went to Hogwarts?!" he said, surprised.

"Yes. Well technically I did after I was expelled from Bubba's Discount Wizarding Academy and Truck Driving School for running the Charms trailer over with an 18 wheeler."

"And going to Hogwarts nearly ruined your future how?" Gibbs the non-magical asked.

"Hogwarts is good enough for the magicals in the UK, but if you want to get a job elsewhere...well, it was a good thing I joined the Marines the instant I graduated. I'd have been stuck doing menial labor for the rest of my life if I hadn't." Wizard Gibbs said before turning to watch the two Duckys (one in wizarding robes standing next to a flying carpet, and the other in normal attire standing next to the coroner's van) yell at two Palmers over their abysmal sense of direction. Apparently both Duckys had had to stop at some strip club to ask for directions after Palmer had gotten them hopelessly lost. Neither Ducky noticed that they were yelling at the the wrong Jimmy Palmer.


	3. Two Duckys In a Row

Ducky met his counterpart when they had traded Palmers upon discovering that they had been lecturing the wrong one. After examining the body and securing it in the van after a complex looking spell cast by the other Ducky had revealed that it was in the non-magical Ducky's jurisdiction, they fell to talking.

Both of them had attended medical school in Edinburgh. Both had served in the British military at some point. Both worked for their universe's NCIS (though the Wizard Ducky served in the magical section of the department in a heavily warded building hidden from the Muggle NCIS employees). Unlike the Ducky with the van though, the other was a wizard and hadn't attended Eton.

"Based on those Harry Potter books my nephew's children insisted I read, I would have guessed that you went to Hogwarts." Ducky said after he learned that his counterpart had attended the William the Bloody Magic School (the best magical school for those intending to work in a combined Wizarding/Muggle environment) in London which had been founded at the turn of the twentieth century by a wizard who had survived a vampire attack by causing the vampire to laugh so hard at the idea of said wizard starting a magical school that he didn't notice when the wizard had run off. The wizard named his school after the vampire as something of a joke that apparently only he understood.

"Hogwarts had a reputation for being the best for nearly a thousand years, but in the middle of the nineteenth century a Pureblood faction concerned over the influence Muggleborns were starting to have on the curriculum passed laws that practically neutered the teaching staff, completely removed the research and development division that had made the school so famous at its founding, pulled the postgraduate studies program, and slowed the introduction of new ideas to a tedious crawl. In the century and a half since then, Hogwarts has fallen from the top five where it used to compete with its sister schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang - who only associate with it out of tradition now - to being somewhere between the Kwikspell Correspondence Course and Allen's Yodeling Academy. While other schools are embracing the new century, Hogwarts is stuck in the first half of the twentieth with some students using the same books their great and in some cases great-great grandparents had used." the Wizard Ducky said sadly.

"About the only people who attend Hogwarts now are children from Pureblood families for whom it has been tradition for generations, Muggleborns who don't realize that there are other options, and students expelled from other schools. There was a brief upswing in the popularity of Hogwarts when young Harry Potter was tricked into attending. The school ended up with about a third of it's original intended capacity rather than the fifth and rapidly falling it had been managing at for the last sixty years. If a law requiring all Ministry personnel to have a Hogwarts education hadn't passed, chances are that the school would be deserted by now." the Wizard Ducky continued.

Both Palmers and the non-magical Ducky paid rapt attention to the Wizard Ducky while the rest of the non-magical NCIS team rolled their eyes and laughed about how Ducky was the same in any universe. Ask a question, and you get a long winded story in return.


	4. The DiNozzos

Both DiNozzos stood next to each other talking about random things like what movie this situation reminded them of. Non-magical DiNozzo eventually brought the conversation around to conquests in the bedroom.

"So you actually score?" the Wizard DiNozzo asked sounding amazed.

"Yes." the non-magical DiNozzo replied idly watching both McGees who were fooling around with something.

"With women?" the Wizard DiNozzo asked.

"Yes. Why?" DiNozzo asked trying not to remember the time he'd swapped spit with what he thought at the time was a woman, but turned out not to be.

"I was the unfortunate recipient of a certain curse during the early years of my magical education when Alexis Addams caught me with Sandra Black. I took to watching movies to fill up the long lonely evenings. I've finally come to terms with the fact that I'm most likely going to die a virgin. The countercurse isn't on the Spell Crafters' Top Priority List and probably won't be gotten to within my lifetime." the Wizard DiNozzo replied.

Both McGees suddenly started laughing and reeling in a string that was the color of someone who stayed indoors far too often to be healthy.

Non-Magical DiNozzo walked over to both McGees and whacked them both on the back of the head.

"Not one word Probie. Not one word." he said.


End file.
